Confessions of a Buddy
by jclaire101
Summary: Dylan and Yue just wrapped up the filming for Meteor Garden in London. They were buddies that was clear to them and the people around them. But with the locked up feelings and unsaid goodbyes coupled with the bittersweet ending of a wonderful drama, what happens when confessions started spilling out? Would it be a final goodbye? Or will it be a beginning of another journey?
1. Five Words

It was a long day, finally we just wrapped up the filming of MG in London. It was a bittersweet experience. Fun albeit exhausting but I will treasure every memory that this drama has given me. Especially him.

"Yue, let me go grab some coffee first while we wait for the wrap up party. Do you need anything else?" My manager asked.

"No. Just coffee. I just want to rest my head for awhile."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it. Just be ready by 7, the dinner's at 8. Ms. Angie reserved one of the hotel's hall for the party."

I weakly nodded as my eyes slowly drifted close. I vaguely heard my door shut as my manager left.

I don't know how long was I asleep but I jolted awake from a vivid dream. More like a memory.

"I'll never forget you..." the faint sound of his voice in my head kept repeating even in my dream. If it weren't for the exhaustion, I would have dwelled on what Didi said to me during our filming a few hours ago.

I found the cup of coffee on the bedside table. And judging by the coolness of it once I tried to get a sip, I was really out for a few hours. I checked my phone and noticed that it was only 2pm. We filmed the entire night and just finished at 8 in the morning.

It was a miracle I was able to focus because what Dylan said totally jarred my composure. I don't know what has gotten on his head to say that while we were rehearsing for the hotpot scene. It was a really heavy moment, and we had to prepare ourselves. But Dylan being the immature kid that he is keeps on messing around.

But his immaturity was replaced by a serious guy, his eyes though always intense stared intently at me.

He suddenly turned to me and said "I will never forget you." as if confessing for his life.

Damn him. Five words. Five words enough to almost break the careful mask that I've formed, on the moments that I get myself in situations where I ALMOST, ALWAYS fall for his charm.

This time, it was really hard to find that mask again. I checked the script once again just to be sure that what he said was not part of our lines. I didn't find it. I fidgeted and chuckled nervously, and just said whatever came to my mind.

"Ay, Auntie, he'll pay for the food!" as if asking for the bill. Great Shen Yue, great comeback. You deserve a freaking standing ovation.

I watched Dylan's face and wondered if I really saw him grimaced just before he laughed playfully on my joke. But his eyes, it still held that intensity that I never saw on him before. It's like London transformed him, and somehow I wanted him to just be the raucous Didi that I know. Because this Dylan, this guy in front of me is making me feel things that a girl should never feel towards someone she treats as a sibling. We were still locked on a staring contest, me trying to dissipate the tension, him as if trying to analyze every portion of my face.

Luckily one of the staff shouted "DaoMing si, Shancai, ready for take!" And so the spell was broken. I badly wanted to reply that I also felt the same. But I don't know the kind of feelings to associate with it.

I knew he said it because of the bond and friendship that we formed along the way. We're buddies now. But if those words was said by me, I fear he will also hear the feelings that I'm desperately trying to hide. And I don't know if I could mask those words on top of my countenance. I know he will notice even a subtle change. It's too much for me, that I decided not to reply.

We were able to film, for me, was the heaviest part of Meteor Garden. The 'hotpot scene' because it wasn't just Shancai saying goodbye to Ah Si. There was a part of me there, saying goodbye to Dylan. I poured all of my emotions to that scene because once this all ends, once the promotions and other MG related activities is done, I know we'll go back to our own lives. That's the life of an actor. So I decided to lock that farewell together with that scene. Because although he said that he'll never forget me, there will come a time that I will just be that, a part of his memory. And that's what pains me the most. He will never forget me, but will only now remember me, if he remembers me at all.

"Great take! That was a good one Yue and Didi! What a great way to end your filming. You guys keeps getting better and better!"

Dylan and I stood up from the table meeting Ms. Angie half way. She hugged the both of us.

"I'm so proud of the both of you! I knew it the moment I saw you both on the script reading that you would really give justice to the characters. I'm excited to show your Daomingsi and Shancai to the audience."

"Thank you Ms. Angie. It has been an honor for choosing me to be Shancai. I really enjoyed working with you and the other actors as well." I told her. Tears threatening to fall.

"Me too! I never really thought I could play such a character for my first drama role. Thank you for giving me this chance." Dylan said stepping away to get a better look at her.

"You kids are making me cry! I may have chosen you, but you gave life to the characters. And you made it even better. Now give me a hug again!"

We hugged her both tears streaming from my eyes. I look to my left and saw Dylan also had tears. He wiped my tears and I smiled.

"That's a wrap everyone! Be ready for the wrap up party later. We're gonna celebrate the Daoming way!" Ms. Angie clapped her hands while walking away from us.

Dylan turned to me, his eyes still had the same emotions I can't understand. " Good work, Shancai!" he grinned like a boy while patting my head. Eyes now filled with hidden mischiefs.

This. This is the Dylan I know. " Good work, Daoming si!" I lightly punched him on his arm as we both proceeded towards the hotel. Each walking towards our own way. I breathed deep knowing I've locked my feelings together with Shancai.


	2. Intruder Alert

Few hours already passed and even sleep couldn't shake the feelings that his words evoked on me. So I decided to take a shower, hoping to wash it away. I was blowdrying my hair after changing my clothes that I couldn't hear it even if my manager returned to my room.

I was just exiting the bathroom when someone crashed into me, hugging me so tight that it knocked the breath out of me. I was about to scream, trying to push with all my might when I caught a whiff of my intruder's perfume.

Dylan. For the love of my brain cells. I couldn't understand why this guy is acting this strange. We usually go and hangout on each other's rooms but this is the first time that this happened. Him hugging me.

"Dylan...". My hands hesitated to return his embrace but eventually I succumb.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" I ask in a soft voice, still out of breath from the impact.

Silence. I waited for him to answer but I only felt his arms tighten around me. I tried to rub my hands on his back. Trying to comfort him from whatever problems he might have.

" Didi, are you okay? What's wrong?" I prodded him once again.

I heard him sigh. I tried to lift my face to look at him, knowing this position will hurt his back due to our height difference. He only pushed my head back to his chest.

"Stay still please Yue. Just for a little longer." his arms tightened once again.

"Dy, you're starting to freak me out. What's wrong? Did something happen?" I ask him while I tighten my arms on his waist. I heard his heart racing.

I felt him place his chin on my head, and then his lips. Wait. Did he just kiss me?! On my head?! Wtfa Dylan freaking Wang!

"Dy! What in the world are you doing?!" I tried to pull free once again but he didn't let me. I was trapped on the cage of his arms.

"Yue..." he started to say but whatever he was trying to say just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"I swear to god Dylan Wang if you don't answer me right now, I will punch the hell out of you!"

"God.. This is why I fell for you." he groaned out burying his nose in my hair.

I stopped breathing. This time I punched him on his sides. He let me go holding on to the area I just attacked.

"Yue! You're always so violent!" he complained like a kid throwing tantrums.

I was flabbergasted. "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say?" Trying hard to find the words to say to him.

He stood up straight, leaned towards me, and his eyes stared at me with an even greater intensity.

"I said THAT'S WHY I FELL FOR YOU." He looked at me, with that smirk of his waiting for my reaction. My brain seemed to shut down. The only thing I noticed were his reddening ears, the only indication he was affected just as much as I am.

"And now it seems I'm starting to regret it." That woke me up. I kicked him in the leg, my automatic response.

"Ow! Yue, could you be gentler?! I just confessed to you!"

I looked down blushing hard. "I know that you idiot! What do you expect me to say?! You barged in here after acting all strange last night and now you suddenly confessed to me." I said that in one breath.

"An 'i like you too' would be great." He said, leaning his face closer to me, returning to his cocky self.

I leaned away and turned my back on him. Damn it. I didn't expect for this to happen. This feelings we're supposed to be locked up. Just go for it Yue! You're straightforward. You can do it.

"ILIKEYOUTOO!" Straightforward my ass.


	3. I Like

I started to walk towards my bed when he suddenly hugged me from the back.

"What did you say?!" he asked like a kid who got his favorite toy.

"I won't say it again." Trying to get out of his hold.

"Nope. Not a chance of you getting away. I heard it in your voice while we're filming the last scene. That was not only Shancai, you were saying goodbye to me Yue. I saw your eyes, you can't hide it from me. Why were you saying goodbye?"

I gasped. I knew it. I knew he would find out even if I try to bury it with Shancai.

"I know this will be the end Dy. After this, we'll both be busy. And I thought you only saw me as a buddy. That's why when you said that you won't forget me, I brushed it off. Because I know eventually you will, I know I will be just a distant memory. That's the way it is in our industry. We move on from every project and characters and take on new ones. Along the way we part ways with the people we act with, people we connect with. And I can't say that back to you without revealing how I feel." Tears suddenly sprung from my eyes. I sniffed.

He turned me around. Brushed his fingers on my hair and placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"And what is it you feel Yue?"

He lift my chin so I could look at him.

"I'm afraid that my response would reveal that I'm falling for my buddy."

"And what's wrong with falling for your buddy? I don't see anything wrong with that. Every friendship could turn into something more. " He said.

"Dy, we're practically siblings. Even the others say that. We even have a bro handshake. And then I ended up liking you." I sniffed once again and tried to wipe my tears but his hands stopped me.

"Don't. Those tears are for me. Let me treasure it for a moment." He leaned forward and kissed my tears. I stay rooted shocked but then giggled afterwards.

"What?" he asked, his face blushing after realizing what he did.

"Nothing. I just didn't imagine that you could be this sweet as well. You were always making fun of me. I never knew you have this side." I smiled, caressing his cheek with my hand. Now even his ears are red. It felt good to touch him this way after imagining it for a long time.

"That's because that's my way of showing that I like you. Everytime I do it you either smile, laugh or get back at me. And everytime you talk you are so straightforward, so true. And I found myself gravitate to you, doing that every single time we film. Because I realize that I like it. I like touching you." He held my hand and played with my fingers while continuing with his confession.

"I like every little thing that you do. Even the way you bite your lip whenever you were concentrating. The cute way you dance whenever you are happy, your soft voice whenever you sing. The way you messed around with me even if others are already getting annoyed with my immaturity. I could go on all day, and each one of them made me fall for you harder everytime." He moved even closer and placed his hands on my waist.

"So the moment you fell for me, trust me Yue, I already fell for you a hundred times."

It was my turn to look down. And I felt my lips tremble while trying to fight the tears. But eventually the damn was broken.

"What did I do now?!" Dylan started panicking seeing me crying once again. He wiped my tears.

I tiptoed and brought my lips to peck him and then I tangled my arms on his neck to embrace him.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DYLAN WANG, AND I'M FALLING FURTHER EVERYTIME."

I felt him freeze for a second then he embraced me and picked me up hugging me even tighter.

We settled on the couch with me sitting on his lap, my back leaning on his chest, his arms around me.

We were quietly enjoying the moment after all the confessions we've done when he spoke.

"What did you even like about me? I mean I know I'm handsome-" I smacked his chest. This narcissist.

"What?! It's true!"

"Yes I know you're handsome, so what?" I teased him.

"So you didn't fall for me because of my looks?" And here I thought all the confessions are done. I guess there's still more to go.

I looked at him. "Well it's part of it."

"I knew it!" he said, smirking smugly.

"Ay, let me finish first. I admit you caught my eye because of your looks but it can only amaze you to an extent. I fell for you because of your actions."

"Actions? What do you mean?" his face confused. Great, narcissist but clueless.

"I like how you treat the people around you. You always bring smiles or laughter to whoever you are talking to. You don't care who it is, you always show the real you. And that's rare nowadays. I like how you speak out your mind readily and sometimes I'm amaze by your maturity." I tapped his temple lightly with my finger. His smile lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"I love your mind, it surprises me everytime. I like your dedication towards your passion whether it may be acting or playing basketball. I even like the deepness of your voice everytime you rap your heart out. I like the way you treat me as a gentleman, your actions speak volumes to me. And though you always tease me and make fun of me, it highlights my day because of your energy. So, no Dylan. I didn't fall for your looks. I FELL FOR WHO YOU ARE." I buried my head on his neck as I sat towards him.

He was silent for a few moments that I raised my head to check on him.

I saw him smiling from ear to ear while biting his finger. His ears tainted with red once again.

"Dy, you okay there?" He still didn't answer. I think I broke Dylan Wang.

Then he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"So you're saying you're one of my avid fans?" he laughed. The nerve of this guy. I hit him on the chest.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Yeah, but you like me anyway." Smiling proudly for what he said.

I sat up and said "I Do!" while raising my hand.

He stared at me shocked but still smiling.

"Woah Yue, you really mean it don't you? He asked while patting my head, unbelief marked his voice.

"Of course you idiot. Do you want me to knock it through your head then? It's like you always want to get beaten up." I moved beside him and placed my legs on his lap.

"You think so? I love it whenever you get violent. It's sexy." Now I was red as a tomato.

"You're so cute Yue." he chuckled while pinching my cheeks.

"Stop it Dy!" I tried to push his hand away from me but he just grabbed my hand and tangled our fingers.

We heard a knock on the door, we looked at each other and sat apart. Silently agreeing that we'll continue our talk later.


	4. Confessions of an Angel

"Yue, I'm coming in. Are you ready for the party" My manager said.

"Oh hey Dylan! You're manager was looking for you."

"Hey jie! I was just hanging with Yue while waiting for the party. I better look for my manager now. I'll see you at the party Yue! I'll save you some drinks. " He held his fist for a fist bump. I smiled and did the same.

"See you Dy!" We're more than buddies now though no label yet. We haven't gone through that topic.

It was already 7 so I just went over some schedule changes with my manager before we decided to appear on the party.

"Yue! Come sit with us!" Kuan called me towards the table where Dylan was also sitting playing with his phone. Dylan looked up when he heard me approaching. Smiling playfully.

"Hi Yue! Here's your drink." He handed me a lemonade.

I sat in between him and Kuan. I just planted myself on the seat when Kuan spoke.

"So are you guys together now?" He ask smiling knowingly.

My eyes widened, I look at Dylan seeing him suddenly very interested on his drinks. I pinch his thigh and tried to talk to him through my eyes.

What have you done?

He looked at me innocently and shrug his shoulders.

"Yue?" Kuan said averting my attention from Dylan.

"How, how much do you know?" I turned to him. Choosing my words carefully.

"Well this guy here practically barged into my room. Whining about how you were trying to say goodbye to him. He kept going on and on about the way he likes you, how he was afraid he might scare you off. About how you only see him as a buddy. My ears almost went deaf from his monologue that I pushed him towards the door and told him to just confess to you."

"Ay kuan! I didn't whine, I was asking for your help." Dylan tried to defend himself. When he saw me looking he suddenly looked down and rubbed his nape.

"I was confuse and afraid. I didn't want to break our friendship."

"What did you say to him anyway? He barged in on my room too." I asked Kuan. I wanted to know how Dylan was affected by all of these too.

Dylan stared at Kuan, daring him not to spill a word. Well he already did.

Kuan just smiled and said, "I told him he got the wrong room. I'm not Yue, her room is 3 doors down the hallway on the left. Told him I'm not in the least bit interested in him. If you could only see his face when I told him that while holding on to his shoulders."

"Kuan! What the fa?! I needed a friend right now. Stop fooling around." I laughed with him while he narrated what Dylan did.

"That did the trick. He ran out of my room and slammed the door."

"I was trying to get your opinion, in case you didn't notice. That's what friends do." Dylan said annoyed.

"You weren't asking for help, you were confessing Dy. And you were confessing to the wrong person." He smiled while leaning forward to taunt him even further.

I smiled at all the silliness this situation has brought us.

Dylan reddened again but didn't say anything.

"Don't I get a thank you then? It seems you two buddies are more than okay." He looked back and forth to the both of us. Now we're both blushing.

"Shut up, Kuan!" Dylan said. Luckily the music were playing all around us. Only the three of us could hear our conversation.

Kuan held up his hands. "Okay, okay I won't probe you anymore." Still smiling.

"For having the face of an angel, you could be evil sometimes Kuan." I said, he smiled wider.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." He said.

"But thank you Kuan. The confession arrived to the correct location." I tap his arms and smiled. I felt Dylan's fingers tangle with mine under the table.

I glanced at Dylan and saw him smiling as well, hiding his excitement.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service. He just needed a little push." Kuan said while looking at Dylan.

"Thanks bro." they fist bumped each other. The party was in full swing. Ms. Angie Chai tried to dance to River, imitating what Ms. Dee Hsu did on the wedding of Shancai and Daomingsi. We all had a great time. We ate, laugh and talked about the funny memories while filming Meteor Garden.


	5. Pun Intended

Alcoholic drinks were served and no wonder some of the producers and staff are tipsy or already drunk by the time the party was over. Even Kuan was tipsy. Well he's always sleepy so I couldn't really tell. He stood up and told us he was going in first. Placing his hand on my shoulder then doing the bro handshake with Dylan.

"Goodnight Kuan!" I told him.

"Goodnight Yue." He said then left the hall. Dylan and I didn't have alcohol. Well I'm legal to have one, but Dylan isn't though I doubt he didn't drink before. So we decided to just skip it since the producers already warned us.

We need to keep our heads clear anyway. Because we still have a conversation to finish.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked.

"Where to?" He pointed up. The rooftop. This hotel has one of the amazing rooftops I've seen. It has gazeebos with couches where people can hang out. And since it's already past midnight, not a lot of people will be around.

"I'll go first. I'll text you when I get there so you can follow."

"Okay." He squeezed my hand and stood up. He walk to his manager and told him he would be going back to his room.

I scrolled through weibo while waiting around for Dy's text. I was wondering what's taking him so long since it's already been 30 minutes and 15 seconds. YES. I ACTUALLY TIMED IT.

I was getting agitated when the notification came.

"Come up, Yue."

I went to my manager and told her the same thing Dylan did.

The elevator ride was nervewracking. We'll be alone once again, it was okay awhile ago, but now it'll be just the 2 of us again.

"Go to the last gazeebo on the right side." I know that, we frequently hang out on that area because it was partly hidden by the potted plants.

I saw a faint light coming from the gazeebo where Dylan was at. What was this guy doing?

"Dy? Are you there?"

I didn't hear a response. Suddenly my eyes were covered. I almost panicked but I heard his voice.

"Shh. Someone might hear us Yue."

"What's this for?"

"It's a surprise." He guided me towards the gazeebo.

He pulled away his hands and said, "Surprise!"

I saw the couches was pulled to the side serving us our cover from prying eyes. The comforter from his room was placed on the middle filled with pillows and our favorite snacks. His laptop was also there together with the speaker I gave him as a birthday gift. I looked at him and smiled.

"A picnic? Wow Dy, that's why you took a lot of time. I thought you fell asleep."

"Do you like it? It was the only thing I could prepare. We could talk or watch movies, or stargaze whatever you like." He was rambling.

"Ay, Wang He di, I love it!" I hugged him while he kissed my forehead.

He removed my shoes and pulled me towards the blanket. But before I could sit, he pulled his phone out and played a mellow music.

"Yue, will you dance with me?" I looked at him, wow Didi can be romantic? I want to laugh but he smiled sheepishly so I just chuckled and agreed.

We swayed not knowing what to do. He placed his head on my shoulders and groaned.

"I'm not feeling the music Yue, I'm more like the hiphop kind of guy. And I'm not romantic at all" He admitted.

"I know. That's why this feels unnatural. But thanks for the effort anyway. Can you stop the music first?" I pulled away from him. He smiled at me awkwardly, then turned off the music.

"Sorry!" While he laughed. We looked at each other and laugh even further. I lightly punch his arm.

"You don't have to do that Dy. You know the kind of girl that I am. I like simplicity and I know you're not into cheesy type of things. But you're romantic in your own way." I moved and tried to fix his hair disheveled from preparing the surprise.

"I just wanted to make you feel special."

"I feel special. Tell you what, next time write a rap for me. That's more Dylan. That's my Dylan."

He smiled cockily. "Your Dylan?"

I blushed. "I meant the Dylan that I know."

"But you said-" I punched him, he threw his hands up "Alright, alright."

We sat on the blanket and tried to get comfortable.

"Okay let's watch movies. Yue, you pick the movie, I have different genre. I'll prepare our snacks"

He turned away from me.

I opened his laptop and found a gif. It looks like the same gif that I surprised him with on his birthday. Only this time, instead of a greeting, it was flashing the words "WILL YUE BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

I don't know if I will laugh or cry. It's so typical of Dylan to use a pun even if he's confessing. He likes to fool around but that's why I fell for him.

"Dy..." I turned to him and he was there beside me. Sitting quietly with his eyes crinkled from the childish smile he was sporting.

"So what is it Yue? WILL YUE BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"You're such a kid! Of course I will!" he pulled me towards his lap and hugged me. I place my arms around his neck.

"You really had fun preparing that didn't you?"

He winked. "You know me." and I stared at him. Wondering why this guy liked me in the first place. It was liberating to let all our feelings out. This guy although he's young and can be childish at the same time, managed to capture my heart because he's more than that.

"Yue don't look at me like that."

"Look at you like what?"

"Like you wanna kiss me, because I might kiss you and trust me it will be a long time before I stop."

"Then why don't you?" I dared him.

He brought his lips to mine and we made out. I tasted a hint of cigarette and mint on his lips. He licked my lower lip asking for an entrance I willingly granted him. We only stopped for air. And then he was leaving kisses on my forehead, my eyes, my nose, my cheek, my jaw and went back to my lips.

When we finally parted he was grinning proud of himself.

"I'm better at kissing you when there's no cameras around."

I laughed at what he said because he really had a hard time whenever we have kissing scenes. Either I was too shy or he was, the position was wrong, the weather was really cold, or the director wasn' t satisfied. But this time, this was us kissing as Dylan and Yue.

We watched horror movies after that and ate the snacks he prepared. He kept on asking me to feed him, which I gladly obliged. He really is a kid. A giant, hiphop, rapping kid.

It was 6am when we finally said goodbye. I kissed him one last time before we rode the elevator. And he pecked me one last time before he left me at my hotel room door.

Our flight back home was this afternoon at 5 so I still had time to sleep.

I succumbed to a wonderful dreamland of teddy bears dancing to swag music while trying to greet me with their fistbumps. I didn't know teddy bears could form a fist.


	6. SIGNED AND SEALED

I woke up to the sound of my door opening up. And I faintly heard someone walking towards my bed. The bed dipped and from the smell of this person, I knew it was my boyfriend. Boyfriend. What a nice word to associate with him. He snuggled on my neck as I felt him hug me.

"Wake up Yue! I brought pizza. Let's eat!"

I groaned. "What time is it?" he pinched my nose.

"It's 12pm. Come on. Our flight's at five. You still have to prepare." I wasn't moving so he decided to kiss my lips.

"Yue." Kiss. "Wake." Anothers kiss. "Up." And another one.

"I love this alarm." I smiled as I finally got up. He lauged. "I love it more."

"How did you get in anyway?"

"I borrowed it from your manager. I told her I would hang out with you."

I nodded. He placed the pizza on the bed. I was feeding him a pizza while lounging on the bed with him when my manager decided to come in. I froze in shock. Uh oh.

I tried to pull my hands but Dylan held it still eating the pizza I was feeding him.

"Jie, this is not what it looks like."

"Relax, Yue. I know. Dylan already asked my permission. I gave my blessings."

I look at Dylan and saw him smiling smugly at me. He made a kissing face.

"But. You didn't tell the managment right?"

"No. I put my job on the line. I like Dylan for you. I know you're both new to this industry but I saw how you treat each other. I knew it even before he confessed to you. Just be careful okay? I'll help you both. But you have to be careful." She looked worried but still she smiled at us.

"Just get ready by 2pm Yue. I already packed your other luggage." and with that she left.

I looked down worried. Dylan smooth out my forehead.

"Hey what's wrong? I'm sorry if I didn't ask you first before I told her. I figured she was kind of your guardian and as a form of respect I asked her first." I smiled despite my worries. I kissed his cheek.

"No. I actually like that Dy. But what if what she was worried about happened Dy? What if it gets hard once we returned in China? You and I will be busy with our own schedules. Eventually we might lose contact. What if, what if this" I pointed to the both us, "what if this is just temporary?"

I had to wake myself up. We won't always be together. Because we have our own careers that we have to give importance to.

Dylan hugged me to calm me down. "Yue, we don't know that yet. I treasure anything that I have as long as I can. Because it is important to me, because it is a part of me. I wouldn't let that happen." he reassured me.

"But I'm not an object you can treasure Dy. I'm a person." I didn't think this through. I was so happy by his feelings that I forgot our reality.

"Exactly Yue, you are a person that I like heck, I love. And that makes you more important than anything or anyone. I know that you know that when I start something, I would really give my all, all my efforts no matter how hard it is. You told me you like that about me. What happened to that Yue that told me those things last night?"

It was like a breath of fresh air. He was right. I actually fell for him because of his determination as a person.

"Don't you trust me enough to give me the chance to treasure you and your heart?"

"I do trust you Dy." I really do but the what ifs are gnawing at me.

"Then trust me and love me. That's all I ask. We're new in this industry, they may have different opinions about it. But this is about us. It's between the both of us. What they say don't matter because they don't know anything. We know the truth, Yue. We are the only ones who can judge our own feelings and it's up to us to take it for how long we want this journey to go." Wow. This is why I love this guy. Because he's real and he's not afraid of it.

"You're right Dy. I'm sorry for doubting."

"So are you willing to continue this journey with me? Will you be the song to my rap Yue?" He jokingly added.

"Yes Dy. I am willing."

"I mean it Yue. I will fight for this because it is worth it. You are worth it."

He held his fist towards me, and I held mine on a fist bump.

He leaned his forehead towards mine.

"Wherever it goes?"

I smiled. "Wherever it goes." and then he kissed me.

A done deal, an endless contract sealed with a kiss, signed by the heart.


End file.
